Kung Fu Panda: The Game
( , ) (PC) ( , ) ( ) |Row 2 title= Publisher |Row 2 info= |Row 3 title= Platforms |Row 3 info= , Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS |Row 4 title= Release date |Row 4 info= June 3, 2008 ( ) |Row 5 title= Modes |Row 5 info= Single-player Multiplayer |Row 6 title= Rating |Row 6 info= E10+ ( ) }} Kung Fu Panda: The Game is a video game loosely based on the film of the same name. The game was released across various platforms on June 3, 2008.GameSpot.com - "Kung Fu Panda" Plot Synopsis Embark on an epic action-packed adventure based on the movie Kung Fu Panda! Then, go beyond the movie as you experience Kung Fu awesomeness like never before on your quest to become the legendary Dragon Warrior.From the video game box art (viewable here). Summary The game revolves around Po ( ), a who dreams of becoming a great Kung Fu fighter. Unfortunately, his weight and clumsiness makes this ambition seemingly unattainable. However, he soon finds himself going on a journey to save the land from a no good named Tai Lung. But also joining the fray are the forces of the Wu Sisters a snow leopard, the Great Gorilla a gorilla, the Blackhoof Boar Clan, a wild boar and the Imperial Golden Croc Gang an oriental alligator. Also the Furious Five are captured by various gangs, only to be saved by Po. Gameplay Kung Fu Panda: The Game intended mainly for children and is based on the movie Kung Fu Panda. Players initially control Po, who differs from the movie in that he possesses a basic level of martial arts skill from the beginning, enabling him to participate in battle. In addition to fighting and jumping challenges, maintaining balance is another important element of the game, such as Po crossing tightropes, staying on moving platforms and using it to steer a boat through a dangerous river. Over the course of the game's narrative, the player improves Po's skill by adding various new fighting techniques and special moves, although in some parts of the game, the player will have to complete the tasks as another character. After collecting a number of coins at the end of each level, the player has the option to buy upgrades to Po's moves and health, as well as a different set of new outfits. Eventually, as the player progresses through the game, they'll be able to unlock other characters, including Master Shifu and the members of the Furious Five (a team of elite fighters each with their own fighting styles and mini-games). In addition, the player will be able to use objects and weapons when fighting. Furthermore, before each new level, Po narrates the continuing story, while the words are being scrolled up on the screen. In the version, the is used to perform moves and skills, such as the Wuxi Finger Hold; in the version, the motion sensors of the Sixaxis controller can be used to control Crane in missions, where players play as him, while in the version, while the D-pad moves Po, the touch screen is mainly used for combat moves, in the style of the DS version of , which was also developed by .IGN.com - "Kung Fu Panda Review" Voice cast * J. Grant Albrecht as Tai Lung * as Grand Master Oogway * as Queen Crocodile / Wu Sister #1 * as Vulture #1 * Ken Bower as Unknown * as Wu Sister #2 * Brian T. Delaney as Master Mantis * as Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan * Rene Harnois Jr. as Unknown * Bobby Holliday as Wu Sister #3 * as Mr. Ping * as Goose / Vulture #2 / Wang Chow * as Master Crane * Peter McHugh as Unknown * as Great Gorilla * Michale Nardelli as Unknown * Noah Nelson as Unknown * as Rabbit #1 * as Master Monkey * as Master Viper / Rabbit #2 * as Master Shifu * as Master Tigress * as Po / Zeng Reception The game received generally positive reviews from critics. The version of the game received a 6.5/10 from GamespotGamespot.com - "Kung Fu Panda Review", and a Metacritic rating of 75/100 from 42 critics. It also scored 7.5/10 from IGN,IGN.com - "Kung Fu Panda Review" and was described as "amusing and polished" on IT Reviews.ITReviews.com - "Activision - Kung Fu Panda" Game info Blurb Based on the film from , Kung Fu Panda: The Game takes you on an action-packed adventure from the movie and beyond. Battle against Tai Lung and his minions, navigate awesome environments, and overcome dangerous obstacles on your quest to become the legendary Dragon Warrior. * Experience kung fu awesomeness in the unique action/adventure — Defeat formidable bosses like Tai Lung and foes like the Great Gorilla as you adventure across treacherous terrain to fulfill your destiny as the Dragon Warrior. * Team up with or battle against your friends in multiplayer mode — Play with your friends to defeat hordes of enemies or challenge them to head-to-head combat in multiple battle arenas. *'Play as all your favorite characters' — Perfect your Kung Fu skills as you play as Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five, each with specialized fighting styles. *'Adventure through 13 legendary levels spanning land, water, and air from the movie and beyond' — Visit epic movie locations like the opulent Jade Palace, challenging Training Dojo, and majestic Wudang Mountains, plus never-before-seen places such as the mystical Lake of Tears and the unforgiving Training Ground of Tai Lung. Originally retrieved August 15, 2010. Characters Po — Play as Po, the unlikely hero of Kung Fu Panda: The Game as he goes from Kung Fu fanboy to the ultimate Kung Fu Warrior. Po develops his own unique style of Kung Fu based on strength, weight, clumsiness, and size. Po's Kung Fu style includes moves like the "Panda Stumble", "Iron Belly", and the "Panda Quake" which can devastate foes. Get ready for Kung Fu-Panda Style! Shifu — Shifu is very good at training the best Kung Fu masters in all of China. Not only does he possess great wisdom and power, he is an accomplished Kung Fu guru and has lightning fast bursts of speed. Shifu has trained the Furious Five in Kung Fu, but they'll still rely on his help when they're in trouble. Shifu can use his amazing jumping abilities and lightning quick Kung Fu to pull off incredible moves and tackle many foes. but even Shifu may not be able to stand up to Tai Lung without your help. Tigress — Tigress is a fluid and powerful Kung Fu master who doesn't hesitate to unleash her hard-hitting Tiger style Kung Fu. Use her powerful claws of fury, jumping and spinning to take on opponents many times her size. Monkey — Monkey's brand of kung Fu includes acrobatics like jumping and climbing. With his powerful tail, he unleashes mighty attacks in a flurry of fast fighting moves. With the help of his tail, big jumps, and quick Kung Fu, he's also able to get to places that Po can't. Viper — As the master of Viper style Kung Fu, Viper surprises her enemies with a venomous mix of charm, grace, and spring-loaded fighting power. Use her to get a grip on Tai Lung and turn his own strength against him. Crane — Crane is a cool-headed Kung Fu master who uses his quick flying to surprise enemies and carry friends and allies to safety. His flying abilities will come in handy to fight enemies in the air, and he may be the only one able to speedily help Po escape from certain dangerous areas. Mantis — Ounce for ounce, no one packs more punch than Mantis, the small Kung Fu master whose size allows him to get up close and strike with precision. With his tiny size he just might be able to get the drop on Tai Lung. Tai Lung — The dark-hearted Tai Lung was locked away in prison for twenty years, but now that he has escaped, he is determined to claim the title he feels is rightly his. You'll need the strength of the Furious Five, the wisdom of Shifu, and Po's very special abilities to defeat him. Levels Valley of Peace — The Valley of Peace is home to Po. In the game, you will play in Po's awesome dream of becoming a Kung Fu master! Use your powerful Kung Fu skills to protect the village from bandits. Training Hall — This is the hall where Master Shifu trains the Furious Five, and contains rooms based on Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, each with their own tricks and pitfalls. Jade Palace — The fantastic Jade Palace has immense, reflective halls, and giant pillars of jade laced with intricate details. The Palace holds legendary relics from across history, including the Dragon Scroll, which holds the ultimate Kung Fu secret, the key to limitless power. The Palace has stood for a long time, but what would happen were it attacked? who would be able to defend it? Lake of Tears — A peaceful and tranquil lake set deep in the secluded mountains. Crossing the reflective pools of water is difficult, and requires quick jumping across lily-pads and small islands. The descendants of Oogway, the wise Tortoise, live in harmony here. However, the notorious Croc gang are not far away. If they see an opportunity, they may try to seize power and take over the Lake of Tears. Wudang Mountains — The majestic Wudang Mountains rise steeply and pierce the very clouds. Connected only by bridges they are tricky terrain to cross. It is rumored that Master Shifu's power is so great he can jump across great chasms landing on clouds. That would certainly be useful if it were true. Tai Lung's Training Grounds — Somewhere hidden in the mountains are the grounds where Tai Lung trained himself. Locked away from others sand howls into the evening from gigantic wolf statues. Who knows what secrets this area holds? A Kung Fu warrior as dangerous as Tai Lung must have some deep secrets to unlock, as long as his minions are not guarding Tai Lung's Training Grounds. Features Po's Kung Fu Style — Po develops his own unique style of Kung Fu based on strength, weight, clumsiness, and size. Po's Kung Fu style includes moves like the "Panda Stumble" and the "Belly Blast" which can devastate foes. Block, dodge and counter-attack to use the best Kung Fu possible. Use different quick and strong attacks to create devastating combos and unleash the huge Panda Quake (using Po's weight to slam foes). Foes — Defeat fearsome bosses many times your size like the Great Gorilla and the ferocious Ox. Adventure across treacherous terrain to fight against numerous skilled enemies. Face off against the baddest ninja cats around, the Wu Sisters. Perfect your Kung Fu skills in preparation for the final showdown against the dangerous Kung Fu master, Tai Lung: the foe behind all the trouble in the Valley of Peace. Multiplayer Mode — Play with your friends to defeat hordes of enemies or challenge them to head-to-head combat in multiple battle arenas. Take part in puzzle games with friends to challenge your mind. Have the chance to play your favorite characters from story mode like Po, Tigress or Shifu, as well as some of the enemies like dangerous Tai Lung, the ferocious Ox, and the baddest ninja cats around, the Wu Sisters. Collecting — Collect Kung Fu action figures of the furious Five scattered throughout the world. Grab gold coins to buy upgrades, costumes and more. Build up your chi from finding energy left by defeated enemies. Special coins, Kung Fu ability scrolls and even Po's favorite dumplings are hidden everywhere. There are even weapons Po can use hidden on some levels. You'll need to explore the big levels to find all the hidden collectibles and coins. Upgrades — Upgrade your Kung fu abilities. Learn new moves through scrolls. Use gold coins to upgrade Po and make his attacks and moves more powerful. Sequel A sequel to the game called Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors was made for the and game systems. A second sequel, Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game, was released on May 24, 2011 for , , , and . Gallery Images Kung-fu-panda.jpg| Images-6.jpg| Lake of tears.jpg| Kung-fu-panda-20080409110624729 640w.jpg| Juggernaut.jpg| Kung-Fu-Panda-X360---Po-traversing-the-river-screenshot.jpg| View more... Videos Trailers Coming soon! View more... Gameplay Coming soon! View more... References External links * * * Site navigation Category:Media Category:Games